


The Visitors

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpected visitors can be really annoying.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "freedom" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2007.

She’d never liked visitors, especially now, confined to her house. So she threw things at them: a hot iron, a fireplace poker, even a small fishbowl. They left when the taller one used a chair to break the bay window in the breakfast nook while the shorter one fended off the pots and pans she threw. As she watched from the window, they had the nerve to go digging up her garden, in the spot where the roses didn’t bloom any more. Then she could taste the salt and feel the flames warming her bones, and she was free …


End file.
